1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accumulating device for accumulating bank notes, which have differences in size, in a mixed state, and a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine using the accumulating device.
2. Related Background Art
For example, an accumulating device for accumulating sheets or the like (hereinafter, bank notes, bills and cards, etc., are called “sheets or the like”) such as banknotes, bills, and cards, etc., which have differences in size, in a mixed state is used as a bank note depositing machine, a bank note dispensing machine, a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine, bank note exchange machine, a bill processing machine, and a card processing machine, etc.
In a prior art accumulating device (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 1), the tip ends in the taking-in direction of sheets or the like which are taken in from a conveying passage sheet by sheet are stopped by a movable tip end stopping member, and at the same time, the rear tip ends in the taking-in in direction of the sheets or the like are regulated by the rear end regulating wall at a fixed position. And, the sheets or the like are accumulated on an accumulating stacker in the vertical direction. The accumulating stacker descends in response to an increase in the accumulation quantity of the sheets or the like. With respect to the movable tip end stopping member, the upper area of the accumulating stacker is made movable in the direction corresponding to the taking-in direction of sheets or the like, the interval between the movable tip end stopping member and the rear end regulating wall is adjusted, corresponding to the length in the taking-in direction of the sheets or the like, and sheets or the like having different lengths in the taking-in direction are accumulated on the basis of the rear ends in the taking-in direction, wherein the sheets or the like are firm corrugated cardboard. Also, when a prescribed number of sheets or the like are accumulated on the accumulating stacker, the group of sheets or the like is collectively transferred to subsequent processes.
In addition, there is a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine which is capable of depositing and dispensing bank notes as sheets or the like and in which the deposited bank notes can be circulatively used as dispensing bank notes (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 2).
Patent Document No.1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-4-350060 (Pages 5 and 6, and FIG. 7)
Patent Document No.2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho-61-141091 (Page 1, and FIG. 2)